model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Briarstone/School Years
Background Sage grew up in Egypt. Her first languages were Arabic and French, and she attended a Muggle international French school until attending Hogwarts. She grew up as an only child, with her witch mother. She has alluded to undergoing some kind of therapy, including something for her fine motor skills, and conversational back-and-forth. School Years Summer Camp During Summer Camp, Sage was excited but nervous to be attending Hogwarts. She bonded with the rest of her year in the Great Hall after Defense, over Muggle prisons, cats, and the early demise of a Griffin drawing. Sage was briefly acquainted with Excalibur Briarstone until their shared last name was brought up in Charms class. She was markedly better during their first Charms class than in Defense Against the Dark Arts. First Year Sage spent most of her first year studying alone and didn't make many friends. Her first year was notable for her frequent bouts of stress-induced dissociation. For her Charms final she levitated herself atop a dueling mat. Near the end of her first year, she was acquainted with the rest of Sheng's mentees. Sage supported her house during the final stretch of the House Cup, wearing the Slytherin colors in her hair as a braid. Second Year Sage took an interest in the younger year of Slytherins and was determined to give Slytherin a boost in the House Cup by earning as many points as she could. She slowly became more willing to talk to people and stand up for others, in part due to a pair of enchanted earplugs that help her keep from being overwhelmed by noise. She attended the Halloween royal murder mystery ball as the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov, where she tried to defuse some of the initial tension and the potential food fight. Halfway through second year she came across a reference to Shadowweaving and obsessively researched any leads to it. As of winter break, she can very subtly move her shadow. During the Year 2 Potions potluck of 2026, Sage ingested blinding poison after Fe Marie put some in the food, and went blind along with other students like Isaac, Willa, and Lilac. She was very badly shaken and distrustful during then, screaming without much regard for how others thought of her in the moment. During the House Games of 2026, Sage participated in the obstacle course, quizzing, and scavenger hunt events. She was also on the hatchet and skit teams for her house, working tirelessly on both. Slytherin won that year. Third Year Sage signed up for every elective, save for Care of Magical Creatures. She grew closer to Tristen White, the two of them deciding to build a treehouse in the Hogwarts orchards to have a place to hang out, and later entering into a romantic relationship. Later in the year, she was disturbed by some of the occurrences in the castle, like strange happenings in the dungeons and unfortunate prophecies in Divination class. Fourth Year Sage starts the year with a boyfriend and book holster, and only one of them will truly bring her joy.